


I'm Sorry for Falling

by billieisdead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Gentle femdom, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, cgl, gfd, mdlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billieisdead/pseuds/billieisdead
Summary: Teaching fallen angels to be humans can be a difficult task but it's harder when your angel has never been to earth or even seen a human.
Relationships: Angel/Angel, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. falling

**Author's Note:**

> literally came up with this at 1 am. no idea how good it'll be

One time I doubted. One. Single. Time. That's all it took for me to be kicked out of heaven. We were told to cut back on miracles for a while; death was complaining about stealing souls from her. I, like any being with a conscious, asked if this was the right thing to do. The next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky. You would think falling from heaven wouldn't take long. Besides, how far could heaven be? Well, you would be surprised. It takes about 15 minutes to get from heaven to the highest point on earth, going 50 miles per hour. Of course, I wasn't heading to Mount Everest. It took me 45 minutes to fall. Forty-five minutes of free-falling before I hit the ground. I woke up somewhere in Minnesota.

The only person to see anything was a deer who had run away the second I looked at it. I had never been to earth before, I had, of course, learned about it in school as does every angel. But I had never actually been there. The first thing I noticed was how beautiful it was. The second thing I noticed was the blood pooling around me. In replacement of my wings was a gaping wound on my shoulder blade. I wanted to scream for help, for my brothers and sisters, but nothing would come out of my throat. What happened to me?

"You've had the breath knocked out of you." I looked up. A human woman with blonde hair and brown eyes was extending her hand out to me. "Come on; I don't bite."  
I reached for her hand as she pulled me up. And I reached for them again, and again, and again, and again.  
"This is why you don't fly everywhere. You never learn how to walk right." She said. She quickly picked me up into her arms. "Lord, you're light. Even for an angel."  
She carried me off into a path that cut through the dense forest. I wanted to ask her who she was, to ask if she was one of the evil humans that will kill any angel they find that my mom used to tell me about, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. 

"You can't talk, can you?" The woman asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, figures you haven't been to earth. They all ways send me the difficult ones."  
Who's they? What does she mean by send? Difficult ones? I hadn't had a single idea about what she was talking about, but I didn't have much time to think. We approached a house. It was small, made out of wood, well decorated, though. 

"It's nice, ain't it? Built it myself. Trust me; it's lots bigger on the inside." She unlocked the door and opened it with her foot. She wasn't lying about the inside being bigger. The whole place was open plan except for a small hallway; I didn't know what was down there, though. She kicked her shoes off and sat me on the couch. She left for a moment then came back with a blanket.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm not one of those human monsters that all of you seem to be scared of."  
I finally managed to get out a sentence, "Then, who are you?" 

"You don't need to worry about that right now. All you need to worry about is answering a few questions for me." She said. She reached behind the sofa a pulled out a deck of cards. 

"Why should I answer any questions for you?" I asked. I had only just gotten to earth and then kidnapped by this woman, and now she wants me to answer questions for her! She pulled a card out of the deck.

"Because I'm the only person that can or will help you right now." She said. She sat at the end of the couch and turned towards me. She held up a card. It had a photo of a person on it.

"Let's start easy. What's this?" She asked.

"It's a human," I said. What kind of test is this? 

"Good job. It's a human. That's what you are now." She said. Wait, what did she just say I was? She pulled out another card. "What is this?" The card had some kind of square-shaped silver thing on it. I had never seen anything like it.

"I don't know," I said, "but what were-"

"Wow! I guess you didn't like school, huh?" She interrupted. She pulled out another card. "It's an oven. You use it for cooking and eating." 

"Oh," I said, looking at my hands. The woman smiled at me and pulled out another card. "Let's try another."  
We spent an hour going through 100 different cards. Some things I knew, like what color the sky was and how to move my fingers. Others I didn't, like what that thing with all the buttons was called that you could talk to people with or how to move my legs far enough to get somewhere but not so far that I fall. She also pocked and prodded me with different things. Looked down my throat, hit my legs with a stick, shined a piece o sun in a stick in my eye, and looked in places I don't think I had before. But I wasn't paying that much attention. What had she meant about me being human? I must have heard her wrong. Yeah, that's it. 

"Well, at least you know how to work a toilet." She said and handed me a glass of water as she sat down. I slowly started to sip on it.

"Well, I got good news and bad news. Good news, you seem healthy enough. Bad news, you have a lot to learn before you leave here. You scored a 13 out of 100, a record low." She said. She didn't seem bothered about my score. Her voice and body were nonchalant. Me, however, I was not. I'll be the first to admit I was nowhere close to a perfect student. But I had never gotten a 13 out of 100 on anything! I was best in class in 4th grade, and I graduated high school with a 3.0 GPA! She had to be wrong! Who is this meat sack to test me?

"You're spilling." 

The woman was smirking and looking at my lap. 

"What are you- oh, fuck!" I said. My glass was practically upside down, pouring the water into my lap. I grabbed the blanket beside me and tried to wipe it up, but it was no use. I felt something well up in my eye and a lump in my throat. NO! I will not cry in front of this overgrown monkey!

"Oh, honey." I looked up and saw the women cradling my check with her face. Tears were streaming down my face, and I could feel my breath quicken. I don't even know why I was crying. She held my hands and looked into my eyes. The sunset from the window reflected off her eyes and face and gave her an angelic glow. Her eyes caught mine as she wiped the tears from my eyes. 

"Come on. You need some sleep." She said. I tried to stand, she picked me up before I hit the ground. She looked like she was about to make some snarky remark, but it was clear from the look on her face that she knew I was embarrassed. She carried me down the hall into the last room on the right. I meant to look around to make sure it wasn't some fucked up torture room, but the second my body hit the bed, I was half asleep. She pulled a blanket over me. It was fluffy and dense, and the mattress felt like it was made out of nothing. She sat down beside me, brushing the hair from out of my face. 

"I promise I'll explain it all tomorrow." She said, standing up from the bed. "But for now, you need rest. I'll see you in the morning, Azel." I didn't know how she knew my name. But I didn't care. All that mattered to me was how soft this bed was. And the soft music playing in the background.


	2. buttons

_The smell of fresh-baked bread and cinnamon filled my nose. The sound of soft humming rang through the house. There, in the kitchen, stood a woman. Her hands were moving swiftly around the countertops. She turned, looking at me, a smile growing across her face. She embraced me, holding my head against her chest. She was soft and warm. Her touch was kind and tender. The sunlight shined off her eyes, giving them a white tint. Wait, that's not the sun. Suddenly, she grabbed me by my throat.  
"You should have followed my orders." She growled, picking me up by my throat and throwing me through the floor into a pit of black. No!_

I woke up with a jolt, sweat running down my face. My heart was racing, my head pounding. Something wasn't right. My bed wasn't this soft. And the walls. They weren't their usual shade of white.   
"Hey." I whipped my head towards the door. Oh, that's right, I'm not home. The woman who took me was standing there, a broad smile on her face and a pile of neatly folded clothes in her arms. 

"Have a rough night?" She asked, putting the stack of clothes on the bed. I didn't answer. I didn't know this woman. And I was taught that humans are unpredictable, that they could attack you at any time. That they had 1000 different guns and always carried one. But she obviously could tell I was watching her. She slowly backed up to the door. Yeah, that's right, keep walking. She stood at the door and pointed down the hall.

"The bathroom is right down there. Get ready and meet me in the kitchen. You can eat, and I can explain everything then." She said, leaving the door open behind her. I waited for her to go and stood up, steadying myself on the bed. At least now I can run if I have to. She's acting as if she didn't kidnap me from the middle of the woods. She could have sold me to some angel hunter, or cooked me alive, or cut my hair off and used it to make some kind of evil poison! Wait. I picked up the clothes she gave me and examined them. They didn't seem like they had any sort of trap or weapon in them. They were extremely bright; all different colors and shapes splattered around what I think is a shirt. And there were a bunch of different buttons and zips on the pants. I learned about how humans have little mechanisms on their clothes to keep them together, but I never learned how to use them. I looked down at my gown. It was covered in dirt and blood. The right sleeve was ripped off, and the bottom was frayed. I loved this gown, I made it myself. But I'm sure I can fix it. Either way, I took it off, folding it on the bed neatly. And picked up the shirt. Buttons always go in the back, right? I pulled it over my head, securing it in the back, simple. But then came the pants. I slipped the pants over my legs, buttons on the back. The shirt was soft and quite loose, I think it was a size too big. But the pants seemed to fit just right. 

"Are you okay in there?" I hear from down the hall. Well, I guess I can't stay in this room forever. I brushed myself off and slipped into the hallway, making my way down to the kitchen. I saw the woman sitting at a table, a mug in one hand and a paper in the other. She turned to look at me as I sat at the seat across from her. A vase of bright pink flowers sat in the middle of the table. The walls were a light beige color, and the floors were hardwood. There were different photos of plants and animals, and people displayed on the wall. I could tell that she worked really hard to make it all look homey. My eyes wandered back to her face. She looked smug.

"What?" I asked, tugging at the collar of my shirt. 

"Either your body's turned the wrong way, or you don't know how to put a shirt on." She said, standing up and walking over to me.

"Buttons go in the back." I frowned. Suddenly, she pulled my shirt off me. I moved my arms, covering my body.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to grab my shirt back. She swatted my hand away. 

" Look," she said, pulling a slip of paper out of the shirt, "this is the tag, it goes in the back." She turned the shirt around and told me to lift my arms up. I hesitated for a minute, what was she going to do? But reluctantly, I followed her orders. She carefully slipped the shirt back on over my body. I looked down at my pants. Maybe she won't notice these. I looked up at her. She noticed.

"I bet you didn't put on the underwear either, huh?" She asked. I blushed and shook my head.

She sighed, "Come on, you, let's get you changed."

She led me to the bathroom and manhandled clothes onto me, showing me the correct way to put them on. She also felt around my shoulder blades. She said something about them healing nicely, but I was too hungry to pay attention. By the time she was done, my stomach was growling horribly. I had never really felt hunger before. I, of course, had cravings like everyone, but I'd never felt real hunger. Honestly, I don't like it. She directed me back to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me. I sat and looked around while she worked in the kitchen. The whole room was beautiful. It was perfectly decorated, nothing out of place. It smelled terrific too, thought that might just be whatever she's cooking. After a few minutes, she brought over a plate of yellow fluffy food and sat it in front of me.

"Thank you," I said. She nodded her head before sitting beside me. She looked at me, seemingly waiting for me to take a bite. I looked down at the food in front of me. I had no idea what it was. It could be poison for all I know. But it smelled so good, and I was so hungry. Fuck, I don't even know how to eat it. Cautiously I reached for it with my fingers. I looked at the women for confirmation I was eating it right. By the look on her face, I could tell I was not.

"Don't worry. A lot of angels can't eat their first human meal without some help." She picked up a fork and scooped some of the food onto it. I opened my mouth slowly, unsure if that's what I was supposed to do. She smiled and scooped the food into my mouth. This is embarrassing. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure humans don't need help eating unless they're like really old or weak. Still, I ate the food. It was good. It was better than good it was-

"Amazing, right?" She said, scooping up more food. I don't even know who this woman is, and for some reason, I'm letting her feed me. She already kidnapped me and stripped me, I don't need her feeding me too. Abruptly, I pushed the fork away from my face. 

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked. She frowned and sat the fork down on the plate.

"Well, I guess now is better than never, huh?" She said. Her usual smug expression disappeared from her face.

"You've been kicked out of heaven, Azel. I don't know why so don't ask me. But what I do know is that you're human now. I'm Adria, and it's my job to teach you how to function as a human." Did she just say human? I stared in shock. I can't be human, I didn't do anything wrong! This has to be a mistake, they wouldn't make me fall over questioning orders! Sure, they might send you to earth for a few days as punishment, but they wouldn't kick me out, right? The room started to spin, my vision blurred, my heart was pounding out of it’s chest. I heard someone call out to me, but they sounded so far away. I saw the outline of Adria's arms reaching out to me, pulling me into her lap and the soft sound of her voice whispering to me.  
"I got you."


End file.
